


Не было бы счастья...

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Не все йогурты одинаково полезны. (с)
У коммандера Коди безусловный рефлекс на поиск и возвращение лайтсейбера его генерала.





	

Негласные правила не запишешь в протоколе, но их выполнение часто спасает — не столько жизнь, сколько душевное равновесие и, что самое главное, время.  
  
Ведь все просто. Избегай миссий с Волками. Не ставь Рекса ответственным за сложную операцию. Не бери у Скайуокера транспорт напрокат. Никогда не бери у Скайуокера транспорт напрокат!  
  
К сожалению, последний пункт зависел не от него, а генерал Кеноби в этом плане отличался приступами избирательного склероза. Коди вздохнул, еще раз окинул взглядом полутемный коридор и вернулся в рубку.  
  
— В половине отсеков освещения нет. И я не уверен насчет системы жизнеобеспечения. Я вообще не уверен...  
— Не переживай, — прервал его Кеноби. — Техники успели проверить корабль перед отлетом. Туда мы долетим.  
— А обратно? — не удержался Коди.  
— Там посмотрим. В крайнем случае попросим местных заменить генератор на что-нибудь... эээ... совместимое.  
— Не думаю, что Республика выпускает что-нибудь совместимое с этим... — Коди вовремя прикусил язык и сказал не то, что собирался, — кораблем. Коврики для ног, и те подрезать приходится.  
Кеноби усмехнулся.  
— В самом крайнем случае воспользуемся шаттлом.  
— У нас еще и шаттл есть? — удивился Коди.  
Ответ Оби-Вана заглушил звук заработавшего гипердвигателя.  
  
За время полета на Фелуцию и обратно на Корусант Коди не раз порадовался тому, что в стандартную комплектацию брони входит фонарик. И где-то на периферии сознания задумался, как справляется Кеноби.  


***

  
  
  
— Ты мой световой меч не видел? — спросил Кеноби, осторожно спускаясь по разболтанному мостику в ангар и рассеянно ощупывая пояс.  
Коди автоматически потянулся к своему, но и там было пусто. Возврат генералу потерянного меча входил в число его безусловных рефлексов, выработанных за время совместной работы, поэтому Коди удивился, не найдя его у себя.  
— Хм... нет.  
— «Твой меч — твоя жизнь! Не потеряй его!» — раздался за спиной знакомый голос.  
— Энакин, твоя ирония неуместна, — нахмурился Кеноби. — Придется возвращаться.  
«Только не на этом корыте», — мысленно взмолился Коди, наблюдая за перепалкой двух джедаев, но вслух, конечно же, ничего не сказал.  


***

  
  
  
— Есть хочешь? — Блай перехватил его на выходе из ангара, протягивая... что-то. Встроенного сканера органики в шлеме не было, и Коди почему-то вдруг об этом пожалел.  
  
Коди не завидовал Блаю. Честно говоря, никто не завидовал Блаю. Влюбиться в своего джедая-генерала было отнюдь не самым лучшим решением в жизни. Блай упорно делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, все остальные с не меньшим упорством делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Как хорошо, что генерал Кеноби не... Коди помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеную мысль, вместе с некстати возникшим воспоминанием о рассказе Кеноби про его первое путешествие на Джеонозис.  
  
— А чего так? — спросил Блай, приняв реакцию Коди за ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Что? А, прости, — Коди снял шлем и пригляделся. — Что это?  
  
Краем глаза он заметил, как шагавший к ангару отряд из 108-ого, завидев на входе Блая с продовольственным контейнером в руках, резко сменил траекторию движения. В другой раз Коди бы задумался — Волки никогда не отказывались от дармовой жратвы, — но его мысли были целиком заняты пропавшим световым мечом.  
  
— Генерал прикармливает. Не все же рационами давиться, — Блай счастливо улыбнулся, услышав пищащий комлинк, и впихнул контейнер Коди в руки. Коди усиленно сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, но Блай его уже не замечал.  
  
Если бы Коди чаще слушал Рекса, любящего ввернуть к месту и не к месту пару не входящих в официальные рапорты историй с совместных миссий, он бы знал, в частности, о том, что генерал Секура очень заботилась о комманд... своем отряде, конечно же, и очень любила готовить. Но, к сожалению, совершенно не умела этого делать.  
Но Коди считал, что слухи и сплетни отвлекают от работы, поэтому многого не знал. Например, почему Блай так быстро бегает.  


***

  
  
  
К несчастью, кусок металлолома, который следовало бы списать еще до начала войны, оставался единственным свободным на данный момент транспортом. Едва они вошли в гиперпространство, Коди понял две вещи.  
Волки не зря избегали Блая — в вопросах выживания они были профи.  
А правило «Никогда не брать ничего съедобного из рук Блая» стоит мысленно записать огромными красными буквами выше всех остальных.  
  
Зато нашелся меч Кеноби — в отсутствие фонариков и шлема у джедая он был идеальным источником света в обесточенных отсеках.  
  
— Где ты его нашел? — удивился Кеноби, когда Коди, понадеявшись, что уже может ходить ровно, зашел в рубку и положил рукоять на панель.  
Коди помедлил с ответом. Признаваться было как-то неловко.  
— Под стол закатился, — наконец выдал он.  
  
Чтобы время, проведенное в повторном и абсолютно бессмысленном полете, не было настолько бесполезно потраченным, освещение все же пришлось починить своими силами.


End file.
